Forbidden Love
by Sammie-Jo14
Summary: This is my stroy of my time at Hogwarts and how i fell in love with my best friend George Weasley. Will start off a T may turn M not too sure yet.
1. Chapter 1

Why hello there, my name is Sammie-Jo Black. Yeah you heard me right Black I am the daughter of the crazy Bellatrix Lestrange. Just to put the icing on the cake, I am also the daughter of Tom Riddle. Yes I am Lord Voldemort's child but nobody knows of this bar my biological parents and the order not even my adoptive parents know.

Don't ask me why two crazy idiots thought it was a good idea to have a child but they did and here I am.

Your probably wondering what I look like well most people describe me as petite, I am small about 5'1 at the most I have long brown hair with a copper tinge and blue eyes.

Anyway this is a story about how I fell in love with someone that I shouldn't have, well it is seen that way by others but to me it couldn't have been more right. I mean what's better than falling in love with your best friend. I might as well just admit it I love George Weasley.

So I guess we better start from the beginning then.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up to the sound of my adoptive mum Alison shouting "Sam! Get up or you're going to miss the train!", I groggily made my way out of my comfortable double bed and opened my bedroom door "I'm up!" I shouted back. "Good you have half an hour" Alison shouted back. I ran to the bathroom and stripped off and jumped into the shower after turning it on forgetting to let the water heat in my half asleep state. "Ahh! Jeez that's cold" I thought.

After staying in the shower for 5 minutes and having finished washing I jumped out and wrapped myself in a towel and made it to my room. I'm feeling quite nervous you see I'm leaving for my first year at Hogwarts, lucky for me I've always known about magic but I can't help to think about those parents who don't know and suddenly their child has magical powers weird right.

So I quickly change and run downstairs to see my trunk there with my owl on top in its cage, I went into the kitchen and my mum handed me a slice of toast "eat up quick or we will be late" she said I noticed that my adoptive dad wasn't here "where's dad?" I ask "ohh he had to go to work but he's sorry he couldn't see you off" she said and I nodded I sometimes wonder if they wanted me. Don't get me wrong I'm really grateful that they took me in and all, but I just sometimes get that feeling you know that you're not welcome. But let's not dwell on it I'm away to start a new chapter in my life and it's going to be great or so I thought.

After I had finished my breakfast Alison took my trunk out to the car while I carried my owl and we were ready to leave, we made it to Kings Cross station in plenty of time. We grabbed a trolley for me to put my trunk and owl on top and made it to the barrier for 9 and 3/4, when we got there we bumped into another wizarding family. "Alison how are you I haven't seen you in ages?" The mother of the family asked she had red hair and was short she looked really friendly. "Hiya Molly just been busy with work you know, just taking my daughter for her first year" my mum explained. "Wow I didn't know you had a daughter" Molly said and looked at me there was a hint of recognition in her eyes but it quickly went away. "Ohh no I haven't had a kid me and Brian adopted her" Alison said with a laugh, ouch that hurt.

We made it through the barrier after that and I met the woman's boys who were the same age as me. "Fred George this is..." Molly trailed off after realizing she didn't know my name "Sammie-Jo but everyone calls me Sam for short" I said the two twin boys smiled at me "hi!" They both said and waved "hi" I replied. "Come on we have to get you settled in" Molly ushered us along I turned round to say goodbye to my mum. "Bye" I said she gave me a brief hug "bye and behave" she warned. With that I left to go on the train with the twins.

Their older brother Percy helped us find somewhere to sit and then left to sit with his friends. "Soo.." I said to break the awkward tension between the three of us. "What's your last name?" One of the twins asked I've got a feeling it was Fred but I'm not 100% sure, I froze what was I supposed to do tell them, 'you should they will find out later' I thought. "Black" I answered simply then looked out the window. "Really?!" The other one piped up George I think. "Yes and before you ask yes Bellatrix is my mother and no I am nothing like her" I said then looked back out the window. "We're sorry we didn't mean to offend you" the second one said. "By the way I'm George and he's Fred" George said pointing at him then Fred "it seemed you couldn't tell the difference it alright our mum can't at times either" Fred said and we all started to laugh.

Well it seemed that this was the start of our friendship


	3. Chapter 3

The train ride took ages but sharing a compartment with the twins made it go in faster, I found out that they are a pair of pranksters and I love it. Another boy had joined us and he is called Lee Jordan he seems like fun too.

A prefect came to our compartment and told us to change into our robes as we would be arriving at Hogwarts soon. Once we were changed we met back in the compartment "nervous much?" George asked "how could you tell?" I asked "your biting your nails it seems like a nervous habit" George finished I pulled my hand away from my mouth and blushed. The train started to slow down and came to a stop we made it out and there was a hairy giant calling for first years, we made our way over. "Hiya guys I'm Hagrid and I'm the groundskeeper for Hogwarts, if you follow me I will take you to the boats that will take us to the castle" he said then guided us to the dock were the boats where. Lee, the twins and me got into a boat together and it set off.

We made it into the castle and can I say that it is huge. This would be a great place to play hide and seek. We started going up a flight of stairs and was stopped by a woman. "Hello I am professor McGonagall and In a few moments we will enter the great hall and you shall be sorted in one of the four houses. They are Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Slytherin and Gryffindor"

The doors opened and we followed the professor down the centre of the hall there were four long tables in the hall and there was a table at the front with what I assume are all the professors. We got to the front and they started to call up names for people to sit on a stool and have an old dusty hat placed on their heads. "Fred Weasley" Fred got up to the stool, the hat murmured for a minute then shouted "Gryffindor" then it was George and he got Gryffindor as well. "Sammie-Jo Black" there was a resounding gasp around the hall. I made my way up to the stool and sat down. I jumped when the hat hummed. "Hmmm a Black haven't had one of you in a while but you are also a Riddle. Now where to put you I think you would fit well in Slytherin but you have the courage and bravery for Gryffindor. Just where to put you" I took a deep breath and wished this hat would hurry up the anticipation was killing me. "Gryffindor!" The hat shouted and I jumped off the stool once the hat was off there was a small round of applause and when I looked at the Gryffindor table they didn't look too pleased to have a Black. 'Ohh brilliant' I thought. I grabbed a seat next to the twins "looks like we are definitely going to be friends now" Fred said with a grin and George had a matching one in his face.


	4. Chapter 4

2 years later…

I was making my way once again to The Burrow for the last two weeks of my summer holidays before I start my third year. I have been going to The Burrow since my summer after first year ended I guess it was a chance for my adoptive mum and dad to get rid of me. Ever since I started Hogwarts they have been nothing but distant towards but I don't really care I get to spend the last few weeks of summer with my two best friends Fred and George. Boy have we got ourselves in trouble over these two years, the three of us are unstoppable with playing pranks but there is only one rule with us pranksters you never prank a fellow prankster and so far we have all abided by it . To start with the Gryffindors weren't too keen having someone from the Black family in their ranks but once they got to know me and realised I wasn't like my mother they started to warm up to me. Thank god they didn't know who my father was or there would have been a total epidemic on Dumbledore's hands.

"Sam! We're here" Alison shouted and took me out my daze. I looked out my window and looked at the old rickety house that has become like a second home to me, I couldn't wait to get out the car and see Fred and George. Alison stopped the car round back and I jumped out before she had even shut the engine off. I sprinted off into the kitchen where I found Mrs. Weasley "Hiya Mrs. Weasley How are you?" I asked, "For the last time call me Molly dear, and I'm fine thank you and you?" she asked "I'm fine thank you" I replied. "Sit down dear and have some breakfast" molly said "I should help my mum with the bags first" I said then ran out the kitchen to see my mum carrying some of my bags I went and grabbed the rest out of the trunk of the car. I took them inside and set them down into the living room just as I was away to go back into the kitchen I was picked up and throwing over someone's shoulder.

"ahhh! Fred what do you think you're doing?" I shouted, "Saying hello to my little bud! What does it look like?" Fred replied cheekily. "It looks like you are manhandling our little bud" George said laughing. "Enough of the little and put me down now Fred or you will regret it" I said sternly, "There's our little firecracker" Fred said as he put me back down on my feet, I just laughed remembering why I was given that name. You see it happened in our first year when everybody thought I was a quiet little girl but they thought wrong, one day a boy had been calling me behind my back because I was a Black so I socked him one on the nose and maybe kinda sorta broke his nose so since then Fred and George have called me their little firecracker.

"Your mum has breakfast on" I had hardly finished my sentence and the boys were taking off to the kitchen. I followed behind and grabbed a seat in between the twins who had already filled their plates and were digging into their food I filled my plate and started to eat. "So Sam have you got everything for school starting?" Molly asked "Umm yeah I think so my mum took me last week after we got our letters" I said "That's good I got the boys everything they needed, still can't believe my little Ron is starting his first year" Molly said "you have to be sure to look after him I don't trust his brothers the pair of pranksters they are" Molly said to me, "yeah I know they are such a bad influence" I agreed with a smirk at the boys "says the one that comes up with most of the pranks" Fred mumbled "what was that Fred?" Molly asked "Nothing" he replied after I nudged him in the ribs and George tried not to burst out laughing.

After breakfast Molly refused to let us help with the dishes and told the boys to take my trunk up to Ginny's room where I would be staying. "These two weeks are going to fly in aren't they" I said to the boys "yeah they sure are" Fred said and left the room. For some reason I was always closer to George than Fred, it probably has to do with the fact that once at the start of first year Fred tried to pull a prank on me and he ended up with a black eye as it backfired on him. That was a good day but I don't think he found it funny but what are friends for I started laughing at the memories, "What you laughing at Jojo?" George asked "Just about when Fred tried to pull a prank on me" I said "wait did you just call me Jojo?" I asked confused "yeah I thought I'd try a new nickname since everyone calls you Sam" George said with a grin I smiled back "Ohh right well I like Jojo" I said and we both laughed. Fred popped his head round the door "what we laughing at?" he asked "Just about the time you tried to prank me and ended up with a black eye" I said and I noticed Fred cringe "how could I forget that it bloody hurt" he replied. And we all started to laugh.


	5. Chapter 5

We were sitting waiting for the feast to begin, a twin on each side who were complaining every minute about how they were starving. "Would you guys please stop we are all hungry and you don't hear us complaining" I said and they quickly shut up and I started laughing.  
I suddenly stopped laughing when I heard them call out "Draco Malfoy". I looked up to see my sour faced cousin, and of course surprise surprise he gets placed in Slytherin. I catch his eye and he sneers at me, now I don't know I it's the fact I'm in Gryffindor or he knows in his cousin.  
They were going through the list and I droned it out until one particular name was called "harry potter". "Did you hear that?" I whispered to George "yeah I can't believe it" he replied.  
Everyone began cheering as harry was placed into Gryffindor he ran over and sat at our table and I suddenly got this weird feeling like a migraine. I started rubbing my head "hey Sam you okay?" Lee asked "yeah just a funny head" I replied. "Welcome to Gryffindor harry" me and the twins chorused with matching smiles. "How many time do I have to tell you guys stop doing that it freaks us out" Angelina said with a laugh. "Sorry" we mumbled together an tried not to laugh as we did it again.  
After the feast the twins and I snuck through the secret passageways to get to the common room first. We got in and got the best seats in front of the fire. "This is going to be a good start to the year" I said as I relaxed back into my set "now my fellow pranksters have we anything planned for this year?" I asked "well we have got a load of ideas to get filch back for last year" Fred said. "Hey how did you guys get here so quick" lee said out of breath obviously having ran to get a good seat. "Just the same way as the rest of you guys" George said with a smirk.  
After about an hour I started to yawn "I don't know about you guys but I am going to bed" I said standing up and making my way to the stair case "night Sam" the boys chorused. I got up the stairs to my dormitory and changed into my pajamas, all the girls were asleep so I tried to be as quiet as I could which isn't very I'm not that graceful. I crawled into bed "this is going to be a long year" I thought before I fell asleep.  
Nearing the end of term...  
"What the hell do you mean harry had a run in with Voldemort" I said, "Miss Black I know your upset but please calm down" Dumbledore "what do you mean calm down I was never told there was a chance for my father to come back. Don't you think that this is something I should know" I said back obviously annoyed. "I know Miss Black and that is why we are telling you now, from now on you will have to be careful but more importantly I need you to be careful around Harry your father will stop at nothing to get him and he may use you" Dumbledore said looking over his half moon glasses.  
"How did you know?" I asked referring to the connection I have with my father, "we figured it out the night The Order saved you and also your mark" Dumbledore said. I started to rub my right shoulder where I have the dark mark burned into my skin but it was a magical burn that gave me a connection to my father. "I'll try my best" I said. "That's all I ask from you, now off you go you are going to miss the goodbye feast" Dumbledore said. With that I left and ran down to the hall and grabbed my seat between the twins. "Where have you been?" George asked "pranking" I said with a shrug and he accepted my answer, Fred was too busy talking to Angelina to notice.  
Dumbledore stood and gave his farewell speech and then it was time to award the house cup and per usual Slytherin had won, or so we thought Dumbledore had last minute points to award and it turns out Gryffindor won, the table became uproar of cheers. Me and George jumped up from our seats and hugged on another but when we broke apart we just started at each other and it was like there was a pull between us it was broken by Fred wrapping his arms round me and spinning me round laughing. "We won!" He shouted


	6. Chapter 6

Turns out that I was spending the whole summer with the Weasley's something about my mum and dad having to work and they didn't want to leave me alone or something. It didn't really matter I get to spend the summer with the twins but I do have to say after the awkward moment at the farewell feast between me and George it's been very awkward this summer. But Fred being Fred hasn't noticed and if he has he's trying to ignore it, see the thing is I think I'm developing feelings for George which isn't a good thing as we are best friends and it might make it awkward and I don't know what to do about it so for now I'm just leaving it.  
I had spent my birthday at the Weasley's and never even got a card from my mum and dad. I mean your 14th birthday is nothing special but a card would have been nice. Molly and Arthur both said they haven't heard from them but they are sure they send their love. But I try not to think about it much.

It's the last week of the holidays and we had been to Diagon Alley to get out books and school supplies, we bumped into my uncle Lucius coming out of flourish and blotts book store and might I say that interaction didn't go to well. But as we were leaving he grabbed my arm and told me to watch myself with the side I choose. But I just shrugged it off I mean he was a bit crazy himself. I'm so ready to start another year of mischief at Hogwarts.

One week later...  
We are on the train heading to Hogwarts but something just doesn't feel right, I can't shake the feeling something bad is going to happen. It was Ginny's first year so Molly trusted me to get her on the train and settled, so after how good she has been to me I made sure to do that then went to find George and Fred. Me and George still haven't talked about the situation and it turns out my feelings have only grown since the start of the holidays. I reached the compartment and went in to find it full Fred, Angelina and Lee were sitting at one side and George, Alicia and Katie were sitting at the other. "Hey" I said awkwardly "hey Jojo where were you?" George asked using the nickname he only uses. "Helping Ginny find a seat and got her settled in but it looks like it's full in here so I'll go sit somewhere else" I said before turning round and leaving the compartment, 'I mean I would have thought that they would have saved a seat for me we always sit together, but since Fred has been with Angelina things have been funny' I thought to myself.

I felt someone pull on my arm I turned around to find George. "Hey where are you going?" He asked "away to find a place to sit since yours is full up" I said and looked down at the floor embarrassed. "Don't be silly come sit with us and I'll sit on the floor" George said pulling me down the corridor and back into the compartment and he sat on the floor so I could sit down. It was slightly awkward cause I haven't hung around with the girls before I don't really like being friends with girls because it came be too much work. They all talk about each other behind the others back. But I shut my eyes and fell asleep for the whole train ride.


	7. Chapter 7

"Sam wait up!" I heard George and Fred shouting. "What?" I asked turning round to see them running "have you heard?" Fred asked "heard what?" I ask really confused "the chamber of secrets has been opened" George said. "What!?" I asked panicked, I had to find Dumbledore now I started to run "Sam where you going?" The twins shouted "later!" I shouted back.

I took off on the familiar path and came to the gargoyle that would take me to Dumbledore's office "lemon drops" I shouted and the statue moved. I ran to his office and knocked on his door and then entered.

"How can I help you Miss Black?" Dumbledore asked.

"I know you don't need me to answer that" I answered with a knowing look.

"That you are right and no I can't give you any answers we don't know who has opened the chamber" Dumbledore said.

"I know for a fact that that's not true, have you forgotten the fact that I have known you for years" I replied getting slightly irritated. "We both know that my father was the one to open it last time don't you think that there is a chance he has done it again" I finished.

"I don't know Miss Black but it has been taken into consideration along with the whole schools safety, now please try not to worry we have it covered and we are doing our best to figure it out" Dumbledore tried to reassure me but it wasn't happening.

I left his office soon after that and headed back to the Gryffindor common room to find Fred and George waiting for me, 'great how am I going to explain running away from them' I thought. "Hey Sam what happened earlier on you got really weird when we told you about the chamber?" Fred asked "I was just worried about Draco and went to check on him" I lied, I felt horrible for lying to the twins we told each other everything but I just can't tell them about my dad I don't think that they would accept it and I can't lose the only friends I have had. "Why did you go check on that prat?" George said and Fred nodded his head in agreement, "he may be a prat but he is my cousin which means he's family" I snapped back I may not be proud of my family but the Blacks are known for their pride so we stick up for our own. I then headed out of the common room and left the castle, I started walking round the grounds to try and think what everything that is happening means. I was walking around for about two hours and I was pretty sure that it was past curfew but I eventually came by the lake and sat down I needed some time to myself and began to think back over my life, "why couldn't I have had it easier you know normal parents not crazy ones" I said aloud and threw a rock in the lake.

"Who are you talking about I thought you only new who your mum was?" I spun round to see George standing there with an inquisitive look on his face. 'why me' I thought.


	8. Chapter 8

"Sam would you answer me, I thought you only knew who your mother was" George said after I hadn't answered him. "I can't tell you George" I said and there was a hurt look that spread across his face. "Since when can we not tell each other things, I have told you everything!" George said with a shake of his head.

"I know George I wish I could tell you but I can't." I said, "don't use that as an excuse I've told you things I shouldn't have and you know why, because I thought we were best friends and we didn't keep secrets but I was obviously wrong" George said before walking off. "George stop!" I shouted he turned back "why should I you obviously aren't going to tell me and I'm not going to stick around for another lie" he said I looked at him quizzically "I know you didn't go see Draco so why would you lie to me and Fred" George said and my face paled what was I supposed to tell him.

"That's what I thought" George said before leaving me standing at the lake myself. What was I supposed to do now, I tried to keep the tears in but once I let one slip the flood gates open, I had just ruined a close friendship just because I was scared. I stayed at the lake for another 20 minutes then headed back to the castle I luckily managed to get to the common room without being caught. I made my way up to my room and the other girls were already in bed so I crawled into my bed pulled the curtain closed and tried to fall asleep.

Next morning…

I got up and made my way down to the Great Hall for breakfast when I got in I noticed my usual place next to the twins was taken up then I remembered back to last night and how George wouldn't want to talk to me. I made my way to an empty place on the table and sat down. Lee came over to me and sat down "what you doing sitting here?" he asked I felt George's eyes on me "well were I normally sit is full up and plus me and George fell out last night and I don't think he wants to be around me" I said and ate some toast. "So you guys have argued before doesn't mean you can't sit with us" lee said with a shrug.

"Yeah we have argued before but it was nothing like this" I said before standing up "I'll see you guys in transfiguration I've got potions first" I said then disappeared out the hall before Lee was able to say anything.

**Georges POV:**

I looked down the table to see Sam sitting by herself, I know we had that fight last night but I feel bad now that I think about it me, Fred and Lee are really her only friends. I shouldn't have overreacted last night I mean she probably has a really good explanation as to why she couldn't tell me.

"George!" Fred shouted waving his hand in front of my face "yeah" I answered and Fred shook his head "what's up?" he whispered as the girls were in a deep conversation about the latest fashions. "It's nothing" I said. "George it's not nothing you haven't been right since you came back last night from finding Sam, what happened did you guys have a fight" Fred said 'damn why did I have to have an insightful brother' I thought "yeah we had a fight over something stupid , how did you know?" I asked "well the fact that she's sitting by herself is quite a good indicator, are you going to talk to her about it?" he asked "I think I should" I said standing up but by the time I did I noticed she was gone and Lee was coming back "hey where did Sam go?" I ask "She's away to potions she said that she would see us in transfiguration". "Thanks!" I yelled before running out the Great Hall and made my way down to the dungeons were I found Sam standing alone. I made my way to her and she looked up shocked to see me "Hey Sam can we talk?" I asked and she nodded we headed to an empty classroom and sat down "I'm sorry I overreacted last night" I apologized "it's okay your right I should tell you and I shouldn't have lied" Sam said looking down and I'm pretty sure she was holding in tears.

"No I realize now that you must have a pretty good reason as to why you can't tell me and I have to respect that now come here" I said opening my arms and Sam came into them and I gave her a hug. We have only fell out for a couple of hours but I missed her. Hopefully things will go back to the way they were when Sam looked up she had a tear running down her cheek I raised my hand to wipe it away once I had she smiled. "Come on we're going to be late" Sam said making her way to the door. "do I really have to go to divination" I complained "yes now go or your mother will get on at you" she joked, this got me going to class.


	9. Chapter 9

"FRED! GEORGE! TIME TO WAKE UP!" I shouted to the pair who were still in their beds "get lost" Fred mumbled "yeah bugger off" George grumbled "watch your language and I had to wake you or else you will miss quidditch" I said still jumping from one bed to the other. Fred grabbed my foot when I jumped back to his bed so I ended up on the ground and landed on my ankle wrong. "Ouch!" I shouted grabbing my foot. "Fred you flipping idiot you've hurt my foot" I cried this got the twins out their beds. "What?! Ohh god Oliver is going to kill me of you can't play" Fred said in a panic "can you walk on it?" George asked helping me up, I tried but I stumbled "that's a no" I said "we are going to have to take you to the hospital wing" George said setting me on his bed then grabbing clothes to change into, "ohh no Madame pomfrey is going to kill me she told me to be careful after the last time I ended up in there" I grumbled "ohh yeah what happened again?" Fred asked "I hit my head on George's bedside table when he grabbed my ankle last week, I should really stop waking you guys I keep getting hurt" I said, George came back and helped me up "come on let's get you to the hospital wing" he said "I'll meet you guys there I better find Oliver and tell him what's happening." Fred said with a worried look.

"Now what have you done this time Miss Black?" Madame Pomfrey asked "well I fell an landed on my ankle wrong" I explained "and were you by any chance jumping on beds again" Madame Pomfrey said with a pointed look "umm maybe" I said. "Well lets have a look" she said, she waved we wand a few times "well it's not broken but it is sprained, it can be fixed in a jiffy with a potion, I'll get it and be right back" Madame Pomfrey said then left. "That's good isn't it" George said "she hasn't said if I can play yet" I said. She came back and handed me the potion I took it and it didn't taste good at all. "So will I be able to play quidditch today?" I asked. "I wouldn't advise it but you probably won't listen to me anyway" Madame Pomfrey said with a shake of her head. "Thanks" I said getting off the bed and George helped me out and we headed to the great hall.

"What did she say? Please tell me you can play Oliver is really pissed at me" Fred rambled out. "Don't worry you will still be alive, I can play" I said and we sat down to have some breakfast before we headed to the pitch. We headed down to the pitch finding Oliver pacing the changing room "Thank god you can still play!" Oliver said rushing over to us "yeah no thanks to Fred" I said jokingly while Fred looked down sheepishly. Oliver rushed over to the rest of the team as they entered to make sure they were ready for the game. "Hey Fred its okay what's an accident between friends" I said then laughed this lightened the mood. "I am sorry Sam it was honestly an accident" Fred said "It's okay I've survived hitting my head and now a sprained ankle" I said jokingly. "COME ON GUYS!" Oliver shouted to us "Games away to start" he finished and we headed out to the pitch.

_Two Hours later…_

The game had just finished and Harry had caught the snitch and we had won. We flew down to land on the pitch and I got smashed into a hug by Fred then George but the hug with George was different it lasted longer than they usually do and when I looked up George was staring at me.

**Georges POV:**

I grabbed Sam into a hug we had just won our game and we were all really excited, our hug lasted longer than usual but it just felt right having her in my arms. I looked down at her and she looked up and I couldn't tear my eyes away from her innocent looking blue ones, you wouldn't think she got up to the mischief that she did. I started to unconsciously lean forward but we were interrupted by Katie and me and Sam separated. "Hey George I can't believe we won, we are going to celebrate you coming?" she asked, I looked to Sam unsurely "umm yeah you coming Sam?" I asked "no it's okay you go I'm going back up to the common room my ankles a bit sore" she said then walked off. "come on George the others are waiting" Katie said pulling on my arm.


	10. Chapter 10

**Georges POV:**

"Hey Freddie can I talk to you?" I asked Fred since it was just the two of us in our dormitory. "You know you can Georgie what's up?" Fred asked with obvious confusion. "See the thing is I've started having these feelings for someone but I don't know whether I should tell her" I said not looking up from my hands that lay in my lap. "ohh Georgie has a crush how cute, why don't you just tell Katie" Fred said. My head shot up at this "Katie?" I asked with confusion "Well I figure its Katie cause you guys have been getting close lately" Fred said. "Ohh yeah that makes sense" I said not bothering correcting him and lay back down on my bed thinking whether I should tell Sam or not.

**Sam's POV:**

I was running down to the Great Hall for breakfast since I was running late and slept in but when I entered I stopped dead in my tracks at what I saw. Katie Bell wrapped up in George's arms. I made my way to them and the rest of the gang and sat next to Lee. "Hey Sam" Lee said "Hey Lee, what's happening?" I asked gesturing to George "ohh him and Katie are now dating, apparently a little birdie called Fred let it slip that George confessed he liked Katie" Lee explained "ohh really" I said my heart breaking, I should have know at some point George was going to get someone but I never thought it would hurt like this. I wasn't really hungry anymore so I got up from the table "Hey Sam where you going?" Lee asked "I forgot I have a library book due" I said then left quickly. I headed out to the lake an sat down,' this is going to be a long year' I thought

_End of year feast…_

As you can guess George and Katie are still together and it hasn't gotten any easier seeing them together but I just put a fake smile on and get on with it. It turns out that it was my father who controlled Ginny to open the chamber then tried to kill Harry once again. But as you can guess that didn't happen. So here we are at the end of year feast away to say goodbye to everyone for another year and can I say I'm glad I need to get away from the sight of Katie and George cuddling all the time. After the feast was done we headed to our dormitories to get some sleep for the train ride tomorrow.

I got up the next morning and shoved on my jeans, hoody and my trainers on. I actually was excited to see my adoptive parents today I haven't seen them since the start of my second year since I was constantly being sent to The Burrow to stay during holidays. I met the Twins and Lee in the common room and we headed out the castle to the train. Once we found a compartment in the train we settled down and it was peaceful but that didn't last long before Katie, Angelina and Alicia came in "thought we would sit with you guys is that okay?" Angelina said and her and Katie squished in next to Fred and George while Alicia sat in between me and Lee "doesn't matter if it wasn't your already seated" I replied which earned a glare from the girls. "And who made you queen of the castle" Angelina remarked back "Girls play nice" Fred said. I just scoffed and looked out the window, I soon fell asleep. I was between the state of waking up and still asleep when I heard people talking. "Why are you guy's friends with her?" Angelina asked "Because we are, she's really nice and funny" Fred said "really did you see how cold she was to us and well might I add in she is a Black" Katie said "ohh come on her being a Black means nothing" George defended. "Just saying George I mean her mother is nuts and god knows who her father is" Katie said. "Would you guys stop! She is in the room" Lee yelled so I pretended that this woke me up. "What's happening?" I asked pretending to be confused."Nothing Sam" Lee said clearly annoyed, 'well at least one of them had the guts to tell them to stop' I thought. I looked out the window and saw that we had just arrived at Kings Cross. We grabbed our things and headed out of the train we said our goodbyes and promised to write. I looked around and couldn't see my parents anywhere. I grabbed a seat and waited and waited but they never came.

"Why hello there Miss Black" I heard a familiar voice say I looked up to find Dumbledore "What are you doing sitting her by yourself?" he said "I know you don't need me to answer that" I said with a little chuckle "I know but thought I would ask" he replied with a laugh "come on I will take you to the Weasley's." He said and I grabbed onto his arm while holding my luggage I then felt the familiar pull of aparation. We landed in the Weasley's front garden "I'm afraid I have to leave you here but I will see you at the end of the summer" Dumbledore said "Wait do you know why may parents never picked me up?" I asked "That I can't answer Miss Black just that you will probably be spending more time with the Weasley but that in itself is good as you will be safe" Dumbledore "Wait! What do you mean safer?" I asked but was too late he had aparated. 'Great' I thought I headed to the door and knocked. Mrs. Weasley opened the door and looked shocked to see me "Hi Molly" I said she pulled me in for a hug "what are you doing here dear? I thought your parents where picking you up? How did you get here?" she asked "I was wondering if I could stay here, they were supposed to but didn't show up and Dumbledore" I replied "Well come in and of course you can stay" she said. And that was me home for the summer, it may not have been my home with my parents but it was home.


	11. Chapter 11

I woke up the next morning forgetting where I was at, I then looked around the room and realized I was in The Burrow in Ginny's room. I slowly got up as not to wake Ginny I think all hell would break loose if I did. I crept out the room and headed downstairs and into the kitchen where Molly was making breakfast. "Morning dear, how are you today?" Molly asked "I'm fine thanks for letting me stay" I said "no problem you are a part of this family" Molly said. She placed a plate full of food down in front of me and I tucked in. After I had finished I began thinking about maybe Molly would know what is happening to my adoptive parents.

"Hey Molly can I ask you something?" I said  
"sure you can you know that" she said.  
"Well I was wandering if you knew anything about my parents?" I asked  
Molly froze and turned round "no love sorry" she said then carried on making breakfast for everyone else. I let it drop and washed my dish before heading for a shower, when I got back downstairs after dressing everyone was awake and arguing over where to sit and what they wanted to eat. Just the normal chaos in the Weasley household.

"Hey Sam what are you doing here?" Ginny asked confused George and Fred's heads both spun round to see me they jumped off their seats and squished me in a hug between them. "Hey I thought you were staying with your parents" Fred said "yeah I was supposed to be but they never showed" I said looking down. "Hey it's okay your here with us so you will have a happy summer" George said slightly lifting my spirits.

"Come on guys let her go and have your breakfast" Molly said laughing at the pair. With that they let me go and went back to their food. "I'm going for a walk" I said then left through the kitchens back door.

I walked around for a whole and came across the lake that sits not far from The Burrow. It gave me a sense of comfort like when I sit next to the one at Hogwarts. I laid down an looked up to the sky I couldn't believe that my parents didn't let me know that I wouldn't be staying with them. I must have lay there for half an hour before I heard footsteps behind me I sat up and turned my head to find Fred and George behind me. They rushed over an sat on either side of me.

"So Sam we have so much planned for this summer" Fred said with a mischievous smirk "why am I now surprised" I replied and laid back down the twins mimicking my actions. "So Sam how do you think our fourth year went?" George asked.  
"Umm okay I guess" I said.  
"Ohh come on was full of surprises like old volde managing to get the chamber open and nearly killing harry again, but to top that Georgie here got a girl" Fred joked, I froze 'god we are not about to talk about Katie and George are we' I thought. "Shut it Fred!" George said obviously not happy at Fred's comment.

This was going to be a long summer.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Nearing the end of the summer...**_

"George stop it!" Katie shouted since George was tickling her. 'Yeah Katie's here she decided to visit and let's just say it's not going well for me'. I stood up and left the living room and headed outside.

"Hey bud what's up?" I heard a familiar voice ask, I turned to find Bill. Bill was just like an older brother to me, he was currently back visiting from Egypt for a week. I sat down on the grass and Bill followed suit. "It's nothing" I said. "Come on Sam talk to me, it's about George and Katie isn't" Bill said nudging my shoulder. I just simply nodded "are you ever going to tell him how you feel?" He asked, I shook my head "it would just ruin everything" I said. "How?" Bill asked confused "one we are best friends and it could get weird and I have some other reasons that I don't want to talk about" I said.

"Sam!" I turned to find Fred shouting on me from the door. "Don't say anything please" I said standing up "don't worry I won't but Sam seriously think about telling him" Bill said while standing up. "Okay I will" I said before sprouting into the kitchen "what?" I asked Fred "was wondering if you wanted to hang out with us, Angelina and Alicia have came round now" Fred said. "Umm no it's okay" I said then headed up to Ginny's room. I realized I had left my book in the living room and I headed down the stairs I got half way down and heard my name being mentioned.

"I don't see why you asked her to hang out anyway Fred, we don't want her here" Angelina said.  
"Yeah come on she's not very sociable" Alicia said. "Guys come on that's not nice, she just likes hanging with guys" Fred said "yeah you know what that means, she's a sl..." Katie started but I walked into the room and she stopped. I picked up my book "Sam" George said "don't" was all I said and headed up to Ginny's room as soon as I closed the door the tears fell. 'Why didn't George stick up for me' I thought. The twins tried knocking to get me to talk but after no response, they gave up. Ginny came into her room later that night and I pretended I was asleep.

_**Few days later...**_  
Today was the day we were heading back to Hogwarts to start our fifth year and hopefully this year will be better than last years. We made it to kings cross on time and got loaded onto the train. George and Fred headed to a compartment and when I walked past I noticed the Katie, Angelina and Alicia was seated there so I swiftly moved onto another one as the train set off. "Hi Oliver is it okay if I sit with you?" I asked noticing Oliver in a compartment by himself. "Yeah sure, but if you don't mind me asking why aren't you sitting with the twins?" He asked curiously. I sighed "they are with their girlfriends and the compartments full" I explained "plus girls are way too much hassle" I said and we both laughed "you do realize you are a girl right" Oliver said "yeah I know that's why I'm not friends with girls, cause I know what they are like" I said and laughed. We fell into easy conversation and I'm pretty sure Oliver started flirting. "We should hang out on the next Hogsmeade weekend, this has been fun" Oliver said with a smile as the train was pulling into the station. "Yeah I would like that" I said with a shy smile and blushed.


	13. Chapter 13

A few weeks have passed since the train and me and Oliver have been hanging out quite a lot, which means I've been spending less time with the twins but they are still hanging out with the girls and I'm not going anywhere near them. Anyway I'm currently in the great hall having dinner and sitting next to Lee.

"Hey so Sam what's up with you and Oliver?" Lee asked always the one for gossip is Lee.  
"I don't really know yet we've just kinda been hanging out together" I said just then Oliver came over and sat down "hey Sam" he said in his adorable Scottish accent, while filling his plate with food. "Hey Oliver quidditch practice tonight yeah?" I asked "yeah everybody's meeting down at the pitch." He said

"Sam are you remembering that it's the first hogsmeade trip this weekend?" Oliver asked but he seemed to be nervous about it "no I actually forgot thanks for reminding me" I said "well I was actually wondering if you wanted to go with me?" Oliver asked "as in like a date?" Lee piped in both me and Oliver turned red having forgot Lee was there he got a swift kick under the table from me. "Yeah like a date" Oliver said with a chuckle "yeah I would love to Oliver" I said and Oliver face brightened up and he had a huge smile on his face.

We finished our food and headed down to the quidditch pitch to meet the others, while we were walking down Oliver linked out hands together and smiled. When we got to the pitch everybody went silent at the sight of me and Oliver. George and Fred didn't look too happy, but George looked furious.  
"Okay everyone let's get ready" Oliver instructed.

Fred and George were quick to pull me aside "what is going on?" Fred asked "well we are kinda dating now" I said with a smile, I figured the best way to get over George is to move on. "What do you mean kinda?" George asked "well we aren't boyfriend girlfriend yet but we aren't just friends" I said but they didn't have time to ask anything else as practice had started.

After practice we headed back to the common room and I sat talking with Oliver in front of the fire, we were joking and laughing and I could feel the daggers George was giving me. I finally got fed up with it. "I need to talk to George for a minute okay" I said "yeah that's okay but is everything okay with you and the twins? you haven't been around them much" Oliver asked "yeah just some things were said by people about me and they are still hanging with them" I said and made my way over to George.

"Hey can we talk?" I asked  
"I suppose" he replied coldly, ouch that hurt. We headed out the common room and into the hall.  
"So what's up with you? You seem pissed that I'm dating Oliver." I said.  
"No I'm not pissed but seriously he's older than you, he's probably only after one thing" George retorted and that's what made me snap.  
"Yeah George he's older but only a year and jeez can't you at least to pretend to be happy for me I pretend for you! Katie is a bitch and you know it but I at least pretend to be happy!" I shouted  
"No you don't! You just avoid anything to do with them!" George shouted back.  
"What's going on guys?" Fred asked appearing out of the common room obviously he heard me and George.  
"Well how would you feel if you were called cold by them while you are in the room and then being judged because I'm a Black! Don't you think I get enough of it wherever I go I don't need to be nice to people that judge me! Why do you think that I don't trust easily! It's because from my past experience people let you down! And if I trust someone I am most likely setting myself up for fail!" I shouted.  
George just stood there shocked "yeah I heard them on the train" I said before walking away, I heard Fred shouting on me but I ignored him and headed to my place of solitude, the lake.

_**George POV:**_

"George what the fuck have you done!" Fred shouted.  
"Nothing I just don't like the fact she's dating Oliver" George said with a shrug "I don't like it either but I kept my mouth shut cause Sam is happy!" Fred said. "Look once she's calmed down we will try and sort this out okay" Fred said giving George a one armed hug.  
"Yeah that's a good idea" George said as try made their way inside the common room.

"So why is it that you hate her going with Oliver so much?" Fred asked when they were in their dormitory. "It's nothing" George said and Fred knew that he was hiding something but let it drop for now.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Sams POV:**_  
I made my way out to the lake and got seated. I let the tears fall, how could I go from loving someone to hating them. I seriously don't know what his problem was.

"Hey Sam you okay?" Oliver said sitting next to me and wrapping his arm around me. "Yeah we just had a disagreement" I said wiping the tears away. "I wouldn't call that a disagreement love that was a full on argument the whole common room heard you" Oliver said. "You are kidding me" I said "sorry love no" Oliver said.

A few weeks have passed and I still haven't talked to George even though he has tried. It was slightly awkward with Fred since he was always with George. Oliver and my first date was great but over the last week I think he's noticed that I've been down over the fact me and the twins aren't spending so much time together.

I feel like apologizing just so we could be friends again, I don't think that I will ever get over my love for George. Don't get me wrong I really like Oliver but it just isn't the same.

"Hey Sam can we talk?" Oliver said after quidditch practice one night, "sure" I said and we headed up to the stands for a seat. "So what did you want to talk about?" I asked. "Right I umm don't think that this is working out" Oliver said not looking up. "What why?" I asked "I don't know what happened, just somewhere along the line it's stopped feeling the way it did at the start" Oliver said "and it's gotten worse since you have fell out with George" he finished and this is why got me. I tried to hold the tears in. "So it was my fault" I said looking down. Oliver was just silent I stood up and made my way to the lake but there was somebody already there.

"Sam?" George asked "Sam what's wrong?" He asked when I didn't answer he stood up and pulled me into a hug. I broke down "why do I break and ruin everything" I sobbed.  
"Sam what are you talking about?" George asked "Oliver he broke up with me" I said. "I'm sorry to hear that" George said "yeah right" I said sitting down George sat down next to me. "I am after our fight I had a right think to myself and I realized I was being a prat and when you didn't talk to me it kinda broke me" George explained.  
And there it was the thing that made us realize that we were fighting over nothing, our friendship was more important.  
"Lets go inside it's getting cold" I said standing up and George followed.


	15. Chapter 15

George's POV:  
We headed back into the common room bit bumped into Katie. "George where have you been? Please tell me you haven't been hanging out with her" Katie said pointing at Sam with a disgusted look.  
"Yeah I have she is my best friend after all" George said giving me a one armed hug. Everyone's attention focused on us and the common room became silent.  
"George you know I don't like you hanging with her so you have to make a choice right now it's either me or her" Katie said confident that George would choose her.  
George looked at Katie and then Sam. "I'm sorry Sam but I'm going to have to choose you" George said with a smile at the worried look Sam had.  
"You're going to regret that Weasley" Katie spat before storming out the common room. Sam and George burst out laughing.  
"Finally you guys are friends again" Fred said pulling us in for a hug. "Yeah we are" we both said and shared a smile.  
We all headed to bed after sitting for another hour catching up on what we had missed with each other.

I woke up the next morning and realized I slept in, I jumped up and pulled on my uniform and rushed down to the great hall while pulling my hair up into a hair tie. I sat down in between the twins. "Hey here you are slept in again" Fred said "yeah, what is it we have first thing again?" I asked  
"Defense against the dark arts with Lupin" George said. Free we had out breakfast we headed to the class. When we got in it seems Lupin had decided for a practical approach today and there was a wardrobe in the middle of the floor.  
"Can anybody tell me what is in here?" Lupin asked and I raised my hand "yes Miss Black" Lupin said "it's a bogart" I said. "Yes very well done, and can anybody tell me what a bogart is?" He asked and I once again raised my hand "it's a shapeshifter, it takes on the form of what you most fear" I said. "Very good 10 points to Gryffindor, now everybody line up and we will get started." Lupin said. It went through a few people fearing snakes and spiders and even a clown when I got to the front of the line and all I could think about was that I turned out like my mother or worse my father.  
I tried to concentrate and the bogart shifted into a new form. Me.  
The class gasped at first I was confused until the bogart started rubbing her right shoulder and I instantly knew what it meant. Lupin jumped in front of me when I made no sign if casting the counter spell. "Ridikulus!" He shouted and I still handed moved. "Right that's enough for today everyone just read the chapter on your book about bogarts for next time" he said to the class "do you want to talk?" He asked and I nodded. Fred and George came up to me "hey you coming Sam?" They asked and I shook my head "no I will catch up with you later I need to talk to lupin" I said and the nodded and left.

"So Miss Black do you want to explain your bogart?" He asked  
"I'm scared that I'm going to end up like them" I said.  
"End up like who?" He asked.  
"My parents it's my destiny isn't it" I asked rubbing my shoulder.  
"Everyone had a destiny but we can all change it" Lupin said with a meaningful look.  
"Thanks Professor Lupin" I said the left.


	16. Chapter 16

I made my way to the Great hall as we had a free period, when I got in it fell silent. Obviously word got around about our class. I sat next to the twins and Lee. "Hey you okay?" George asked as he wrapped an arm around me giving me a hug. "I'm fine just confused" I said. "Yeah I think everybody is" Fred joked and we all laughed "yeah I think so Fred" I said. "So did Lupin help answer your question?" George asked. "Not really, I don't think he will be able to until I figure out what I most fear" I said and we carried on with our course work which actually meant that we were planning new pranks.

"George you do know that Katie is giving us daggers right" I said. "What why?" George asked looking around. "Well the fact that you dumped her and have your arm around me might be a reason, I wonder what she has planned" I said then laughed at the thought of someone trying to get back at the twins.  
"We both know that that will never happen" George said and Fred nodded his head in agreement.

Later that night...  
"Hey Sam can we talk?" I heard Katie ask I turned in my seat and looked at her "yeah sure" I said warily while standing up and making out way to our shared dormitory but not without a curious glance from Fred and George. We sat down on our own beds and I looked at Katie waiting for her to start. "I just want to say that I'm sorry" she said. 'This seems really weird, she must be up to something' I thought keeping my guard up at all times. "Right is that it?" I asked. "Yeah it is, I realize I shouldn't have said the things I did" she said then left the dormitory. 'Okay she is definitely up to something' I thought and headed back to the common room.

"Hey what did Katie want?" Fred asked "she apologized" I said with a shrug. "That's weird" George said "yeah I think she's up to something not quite sure what yet" I said then started reading the chapter in our defense book about bogarts. After about an hour I started to yawn and the twins were about asleep two. "Come on guy's bed time" I said giving them a nudge to wake them up. "Yeah let's go Georgie" Fred said and George just grumbled and sleepily made his way up the stairs.

I woke up to a scream in out dormitory the next morning when I got up out the bed I looked at Alicia who was the source of the scream and her hair was pink. "Who did this?" She screamed "I don't know" Angelina said but Katie had a guilty look on her face. Alicia caught this "Katie why the hell would you do this?" Alicia asked "it wasn't meant for you it was for her! I put it in her shampoo" Katie spat and pointed at me. "Well now I know it's you Alicia that's been stealing my shampoo and Katie you better watch you messed with the wrong prankster" I said with a mischievous smirk and left to get changed.  
I made my way to the great hall and sat in between Fred and George. "Right I have out next victim" I said still smirking "ohh who?" Fred asked "Katie she tried to prank me and due my hair pink" I said "she doesn't know who she is messing with then" George said and laughed. "That she does not" I said then but into my toast "I know how I am going to get her" I jumped out my seat and headed out of the great hall without a look back at the twins.

When I met back up with them later they rushed to me "have you got everything?" George asked after I filled them in about the plan. "Of course wasn't easy though Snape nearly caught me" I said and we laughed "now let's go to your guys dormitory to brew this" I said already making my way there they followed close behind.


	17. Chapter 17

We sat down on the Great Hall for breakfast, I was in the middle of it when I saw Katie come in and I stood up and walked over to her. "Hey Katie can we talk?" I asked "umm yeah" she said with a worried look "I just want to say no hard feelings about what happened, I mean we are 15 now and all and should be growing up now" I said with a sweet smile. "Okay that sounds good" she said with a smile "come sit with us then" I said and motioned for her to follow which she did and sat across from me and George next to Fred. I gave her a glass of orange juice but she must have been suspicious as she swapped it with mine when she thought I wasn't looking. 'Perfect exactly what I wanted to happen' I though and smiled at her and took a drink out my goblet to which she followed thinking it was safe.

Not long after everyone in the hall started laughing and looking at Katie she became nervous and looked around. Angelina and Alicia came running to Katie and whispered in her ear what happened. "What!" She screamed and jumped up pulling at her hair as Alicia handed her a compact mirror. "Like I said never mess with a prankster" I said with a smirk before Katie ran out the hall with Angelina and Alicia following close behind.

"That was great Sam" George said pulling me into a hug "thank you" I said. "How long will the green last?" Fred asked laughing "about a week but the spots are only a couple of days" I said "nice!" Fred said with a smirk. "Well that will teach her not to try and mess with me" I said.

_**A week later...**_

"Katie's hair is back to normal guys and she hasn't attempted anything, do you think she's learnt her lesson?" I asked the twins "I hope she has or else she will be in for another prank" Fred said with a laugh. "I hope so too I don't know what I could prank her with next" I said "I'm sure you would think of something" George said with a smile.

"What are you doing with our free period next?" I asked the twins, "I'm away to see a nice girl from Ravenclaw" Fred said with a smile "What about you George?" I asked "I'm doing nothing you?" he asked "Nothing do you fancy hanging out?" I asked "yeah sounds good, we can go for a walk or something" George suggested "yeah that's fine with me" I said.

We headed outside the castle when Fred left us and we headed out next to the lake. We sat down and started talking about random things when suddenly George started tickling me "George… stop…please" I said between laughs. He finally stopped after another 10 minutes but never moved away and we looked into each other's eyes, we unconsciously moved towards one another and I closed my eyes when I felt George's lips hit mine. It was a quick kiss but felt so right and when we pulled apart the only word that escaped George's mouth was "wow"  
"George! Sam! There you are Oliver has called an emergency quidditch practice!" we heard Fred shouting and George quickly jumped up then helped me up, "we will talk later okay" I said to George who nodded then we caught up with Fred and headed to the pitch for practice.

Quidditch practice had just finished and as per usual I waited until all the girls left before I had my shower so they didn't see my mark. I was in the middle of dressing when I heard a sound behind me I spun around but couldn't see anyone there. 'It was probably nothing' I thought so I gathered my things up but couldn't get rid of the feeling like someone was watching me. I made my way out the changing room and headed towards the castle the feeling never leaving me and I then heard footsteps I stopped momentarily and so did the footsteps I looked round but couldn't see anything so I carried on at a much faster pace. The footsteps seemed to quicken behind me and I started to freak out since nobody would know if anything happened to me until it was too late.

I took off into a sprint towards the castle and the footsteps quickened I was suddenly pulled back by an arm around my waist and just as I was about to scream a hand covered my mouth.


	18. Chapter 18

"George what the hell were you thinking!" I shouted at him once he had spun me round and I saw it was him "You do not do that when there is a mass murderer loose!" I continued. "I'm sorry, I was coming to find you and you were away to scream" George said.  
"Yeah and was it you down in the locker room as well then?" I asked  
"No was there someone there?" George asked worried.  
"Well I thought there was then someone was following me but you must have spooked them" I said "come on let's get inside and talk" George said wrapping his arm round me. We got up to the common room and got seated next to the fire since everyone was in bed.  
"So about earlier and the kiss" I said.  
"Yeah I'm sorry about that" George said looking down.  
"Don't be George we both leaned in and we both enjoyed it, I was just wondering where this puts us" I said.  
"Well I have liked you for a while now but one thing happened after another and I couldn't bring up the courage to ask you out" George said.  
"Well I have liked you for a while too" I said and felt my face heating up. "Really?!" George asked with a smile on his face.  
"Yeah" I said with a nod.  
"Do you maybe want to give it a try, will you be my girlfriend?" George asked.  
"Yes George, I thought you would never ask" I said then George gave me a quick kiss. "One thing though, I don't want us to keep any secrets" George said and froze 'how am I supposed to do that a huge part of my life is a secret' I thought "that's a good idea" I found myself saying.

"I'm going to bed night" I said to George, "night love" George said and gave me a kiss on the forehead. I then headed up to my dormitory for a restless nights sleep.

I woke up the next morning and got ready I headed down to the common room and Fred and George where there waiting for me. "Morning love" George said coming over and giving me a kiss, "morning" I said back with a smile as George took my hand and entwined it with his. "Have I missed something?" Fred asked.  
"Yeah me and George are dating" I said. "Ohh finally! was wondering how long it was going to take" Fred said then walked out the common room with us following behind.

We got down to the great hall got breakfast and got seated next to Lee. "Finally!" Lee said when he took a look at me and George's hands. "So what have we got first thing?" I asked. "Transfiguration with McGonagall" Lee said "ugh really?" I asked "yeah" Fred said through a mouthful of food. We sat and ate our breakfast catching up on the events that's been happening then headed to class once we were done. I was sitting next to George joking about when McGonagall came in and started the lesson.

_**Few months later at the Farewell feast...**_  
It was that time of year again and we were saying goodbye to everybody until after the summer. Me and George have been going for a couple of month and everything's been fine, Katie hasn't even attempted to get payback so all was good.

Turns out Sirius Black, my uncle, was innocent all along but was actually framed by Peter pettigrew who was forced into telling my father about the potters where abouts.

We all left the feast in high spirits on what was to come this summer.


	19. Chapter 19

_Everything is dark and I don't know where I am. I hear a noise and I spin round to see a three year old little girl. "What's your name sweetie?" I ask but get no response she turns and walks away and I follow. I find myself in a mansion it looks very familiar but I can't place where I have seen it before. I've lost the little girl so I'm wondering around by myself I hear voices so I follow them to find myself coming into a sitting room and wait is that my mother and father there._

I'm so confused what am I doing here I move forward to get a closer look and I the little girl playing in front of the fire. 'That little girl must have been me' I thought.  
"We have to do it tonight Bellatrix" my father says.  
"Okay is there anything you need me to get?" Bellatrix asked.  
"No we will manage ourselves" Voldemort said.  
I then was suddenly in another room and as I turned round I saw Bellatrix holding down the little girl who was screaming.  
"Mommy no!" She was screaming and Voldemort appeared pulling the shoulder of the girls dress down and pulled his wand out. "AHHHHH!" The little girl screamed as Voldemort burned something into her shoulder and I felt the mark on my shoulder burning.  
Once he was finished the little girl was crying and Bellatrix just put me down and they left the room.

I woke up by someone shaking me. "Ahh get off me!" I screamed and hit them. "Ow! Fuck Sam" I heard George say. I sat up in bed and looked around panicked and saw most of the weasley family in me and Ginny's room. I was breathing heavily and was covered in sweat. "Sam what's wrong?" Molly said sitting on the bottom of my bed and giving my arm a rub.

"Nightmare that's all" I said and wrapped my arms round my legs. "Sam don't shut us out" George said joining Molly. "I'm not shutting you out" I said when she looked up everyone was gone and it was just her and George. "Please love" George said pulling me into a hug "just a nightmare about my mom" I said. "Do you want to talk about it?" He asked rubbing his hand up and down my arm. "No it's in the past and has nothing to do with now" I said and yawned.  
When I woke up again the house was silent and I felt an arm around my waist, I looked behind me and George was sound asleep he must have fell asleep with me.

I unraveled myself from George and made my way downstairs to find Molly in the kitchen. "Hey dear you okay?" She asked as she gave me a mug of tea and sat down next to me. "Yeah just what I'm assuming to be memories coming as nightmares." I said. "What happened?" Molly asked. "It was about the night I got my mark" I said.  
"Aww sweetie I thought they binded those memories but the bind had obviously snapped" Molly said squeezing my hand encouragingly.  
"Yeah but it's the past and I only look to the future" I said then got up from the table "I'm gonna go for a walk to clear my head" I said and Molly nodded.

I was sitting near the lake when I felt two arms wrap around me and two legs at each side of me. I turn my head to see George half asleep, his hair all over the place I lifted my hand and ran my fingers through it. "Didn't even bother to sort your hair" I said and giggled "no I thought you would like it" George joked and I looked back to the lake and he rested his head on my shoulder. "Do you want to talk about it love?" George said and I thought whether I should tell him or not.  
"It was just a nightmare of some memories about my mom" I said. "Who Alison? Your adoptive mom" George said confused. "No no not her my real mom Bellatrix" I said.  
"I didn't know you remembered her" he said. "No I do, I just don't like to talk about it" I said "okay but just know if you ever do want to talk I'm here" he said. "Thank you George" I said and snuggled into him.


	20. Chapter 20

"C'mon guys we are going to the quidditch cup now with or without you!" Arthur shouted to us as we were making our down the stairs. "We are meeting up with my friend Amos, you may know his son Cedric" Arthur said "yeah we do" I said with a fake smile. "And he's an ass" George whispered to me "very true" I whispered back.

We headed out after Hermione finally got Ron and harry out of their beds and we met up with Amos and Cedric in the Forrest. We made our way up the hill to an old boot. We grabbed it as it was the portkey that was taking us to the Quidditch World Cup. When we were told to let go of the boot I think we all slightly freaked out but did it and we all fell down to the ground ungracefully and I landed on top of George. "Oww" we both said I then started to get up and once I was standing I helped George up as we saw Amos, Arthur and Cedric landing gracefully.

We made it to our tent and got settled in, I think harry was shocked at the smallness of the tent on the outside but the bigness on the inside, magic for you eh. "Feet off the table" Arthur shouted at the twins who just repeated what he said but ignored him.  
With my luck we bumped into my uncle Lucius on our way to our seats and something he said gave me a weird feeling, like something was going to happen. The match was amazing and the Irish won so we were all happy. We were having a little celebration back in the tent and the twins were really excited. But that suddenly changed when Arthur heard a bang and had a look outside. He rushed us out the tent and what we saw shocked us. Deatheaters.  
"Fred George you're in charge on Ginny! Get back to the portkey" Arthur shouted and we all began to run. We all ended up getting split up, we lost harry then I lost the group.

I was looking around lost not sure where to go when someone grabbed me from behind and put their hand over my mouth. "If you make a noise it will be your last sweetheart" I heard a gruff voice say and I nodded to let them know I understood. "Now Sam you are going to come with me and it's going to be quietly or else" The man said before pulling me along with him.

_**George's POV:**_  
"Sam!" I was shouting, me and Fred had lost her in all the chaos. I was really starting to panic. "George it's okay she will be fine she will be around" Fred said trying to calm me. "I don't know Fred I've got this bad feeling that something's wrong" I said worriedly.


	21. Chapter 21

_**Sams POV:**_  
I was freaking out how the hell did this guy know my name. I was in a dark room that resembled a cellar a mattress in the corner of the room was the only thing there. I got up and banged on the door "what the hell do you want?" I screamed.

I heard footsteps so I backed away from the door and I swung open "I see your awake now" the man said, "yeah it didn't help being knocked out by a random guy" I retorted "you are a feisty one aren't you, don't worry you won't be here for long" he said and I started to back away 'ohh god he is going to kill me isn't he, I'm only 16 I'm too young to die' I thought.  
I was backed up right against the wall and he was right in front of me "you're probably wondering why I brought you here sweetheart" he said and I nodded "who are you?" I asked "you can call me Barty, I'm Barty Crouch junior" he said and raised his wand "now I'm going to tell you what to do and you have to do it" Barty said and I nodded "good girl now turn around" he ordered and I did.  
"You dad has set out a task for me and it's to make your connection between you two stronger, you see he is very weak and I he can feed off on your energy it will help him gain some strength back" Barty explained pulling my jumper off then pulling the strap of my tank top down my shoulder. He pressed his wand into my shoulder and I felt a blind searing pain shoot trough me. "Ahhhh! Stop please stop" I pleaded but he didn't.  
"There now I can take you back" he said and he grabbed a hold of my arm and disapparated.

I landed on the ground and looked around and realized I was near the burrow. "If you tell anyone about this, those who are close to you will get hurt sweetheart" Barty said and left. I got up and headed to the burrow and the Weasley's must have been waiting to see if anyone knew what happened to me as the lights were still on.  
I got inside the kitchen and they must have heard the door and all I saw was a flash of red hair. "Babe where have you been? Are you okay? What happened?" George rushed out.  
"George calm down, I'm fine I just got knocked out in the crowd" I said, 'god I hate lying to them' I thought. "But dad looked around and he couldn't find you" George said. "I don't know George, that's what happened" I said as George let go of me so the rest of the weasleys gave me a hug.  
"Take a seat and let me look at your head" Molly said and ushered everyone out the kitchen.  
"So what really happened?" She asked as she cleaned the cut on my head. "Nothing happened I got knocked out that's all" I said and looked down.  
"I know that's not true Sam, you shoulder where you mark is at is bleeding and how did you get back here cause you can't disapparate and the rest took the portkey" Molly said and took hold of my hand. My eyes filled with tears and I looked away "I'm sorry but that's what happened" I said and got up from the table and left the room. I headed up to mine and Ginny's got clothes and headed to the bathroom to have a shower.


	22. Chapter 22

"Love c'mon wake up, breakfast time" George said shaking me awake. "Five more minutes please" I said back with a pout, "nope c'mon we have to pack today as well for going back to school" George said pulling the duvet off me. "Fine" I huffed getting up and grabbed my clothes "I'm going to have a shower first" I said then left to go to the bathroom. When I got inside I striped my t-shirt off and looked at my shoulder in the mirror, it turns out whatever Barty did my burn of the dark mark now has black ink so it looks like a proper dark mark and won't be hard to miss.

"Ugh" I groaned and jumped into the shower, once I was done I got dressed and headed down to the kitchen to find everyone seated and eating. "Sam take a seat and dig in" Molly said and George made a space for me. "You okay your looking a little pale love?" George asked "yeah I'm fine" I said but I could tell he wasn't convinced, since my incident with Barty I've been feeling drained.  
"Remember after breakfast you guys have to pack for going back to school" Molly said and everyone nodded.

After breakfast I helped Molly clean up while the boys started to pack, "thanks Sam you didn't have to" Molly said as we finished "it's okay happy to help" I said with a smile. "Are you sure your feeling okay Sam? You look a little pale" Molly said placing her hand on my forehead "yeah just a little off, I better go pack for school" I said before getting up and leaving the room.  
When I got into my room Ginny was having a nap, I have a laugh and grabbed my trunk to start packing. "You want a hand?" I spun round to see George at the door and gave him a smile "you finished yours?" I asked "yup gotten everything we will need" George said "sure will you grab my books" I said as I folded up some clothes. "Are you excited for this year?" I asked "yeah it will be fun since me and Fred have so much pranks this year" George added and I laughed "well I guess it will be interesting" I said as George sat next to me. He placed his hand on my forehead and I rolled my eyes "I'm fine honestly" I said with a laugh "just checking" George said and moved his hand away. He started to stroke my cheek as we sat looking at one another and we both started to lean in. I closed my eyes and soon felt a pair of lips on mine, it started off a soft kiss but became quite intense when George wrapped his arms round my waist and pulled me closer to him.  
We split apart when we heard a cough and saw Fred at the door "what do you want?" George asked and Fred laughed "sorry to interrupt you love birds but we need to plan" Fred said. "plan for what?" I asked confused "pranks of course silly what else" Fred said then laughed. I shook my head at him "like we need to plan any pranks, I know for a fact that you have many up your sleeve" I replied cheekily "aww you caught me" Fred said and laughed "after you finish packing we can hang out for a while" Fred said and headed back to his room. "George have you seen my robes?" I asked looking round the room "nope are they in the cupboard?" George asked as I headed over and pulled the door open "yup here they are" I said and threw them over to George to pack. "would you two please be quiet I'm trying to sleep" ginny mumbled "you should really be packing ginny" I said and got a pillow thrown at me.


	23. Chapter 23

"Guys c'mon hurray were going to be late" I shouted to the twins who were lagging behind. I got onto the train and got a compartment with the twins behind me out of breath "was there need to run" Fred asked collapsing onto a bench "yes we don't want the train to leave without us do we" I replied and got seated with George next to me and Fred across. It's wasn't long and lee joined us and we started talking about our summer "I heard you disappeared during the World Cup Sam, what happened?" Lee asked and my face paled "nothing happened I got knocked out for a while" I said and looked back out the window. The guys looked at George who just shrugged "you okay love?" He asked "yeah just sleepy" I said and cuddled into him and soon fell asleep.

_**George's POV**_:

I was really worried about Sam she's been acting strange since the World Cup, I looked at her and she was asleep curled up next to me, I started to play with her hair.

"What you thinking about George?" Fred asked "just about Sam" I said and looked up at Fred "yeah I know I'm worried about her too, she's been acting strange lately" Fred replied, "you better wake her up we're nearly there" lee said and I gently shook her awake. "What's wrong?" Se mumbled "nothing just we're going to be there soon" I said and she sat up straight and stretched. "I'm going to change" she said and left with her clothes.

_**Sam's POV:**_

I headed to the bathroom to change, I was still feeling drained. As I reached the door there was a queue and to my luck Katie was in it. "Don't think that I forgot about your little stunt before the summer I'm going to get you back" she said and I scoffed "whatever Katie" I said as she headed into the bathroom. I lay my head against the wall and waited until I got in. I finally got into the bathroom and stripped down to my underwear to change, I looked at my shoulder in the mirror it was still really sore. I pulled on my skirt and my shirt, I was pulling up my tights when I began to feel light headed. I gripped the edge of the sink and closed my eyes, before I knew it I was passed out on the floor.

I was walking round an old house, I've not a clue where I am but I hear voices coming from upstairs so I follow the sound and see a light. I look through the crack in the door and there on a chair I see what is left of my father and Barty crouch jr. 'No wonder the bastard is using my energy he needs it with the way he is' I thought. "Come on in my darling, you know not to eavesdrop in halls" my father said so I took a deep breath and entered the room "don't call me darling" I snapped back "just like your mother with that tongue" he said "what do you want? Why am I here" I asked "well I think you know what I want, I want you to join me" he said and I was gobsmacked. "What!" I shouted and backed away "I would never join you" I hissed and suddenly fell to the floor my shoulder searing in pain. "I think you will think twice about that when we threaten to hurt that little family of yours, who is it again oh yes the weasleys" Voldemort said as Barty pulled me to my feet, "now what's it going to be?" My father asked then everything went black.

I woke up and I was in the toilet I held onto the sink and pulled myself up. When I looked into the mirror I noticed I had blood down my face and I was breathing really heavily 'what the hell was that' I thought and was brought out my dream by banging on the door. I quickly finished getting changed and headed back to my compartment to find the boys changed "we were wondering where... what happened to you?" George asked rushing to me and checking my head "it's okay don't worry I just slipped and hit my head" Sam said reassuring him. "I'll take you to Madame Pomfrey when we get there for her to fix it" George said and I nodded having no energy for an argument.

We headed off the train to the hospital wing. "Now what's happened here dear?" Pomfrey asked "I fell in the train bathroom and hit my head" I explained and she gave me a potion to drink "if you feel a migraine or faint let someone know and get back here okay" she said and I nodded "okay now you will need to sit here for the potion to settle" she added "now come on mr weasley we can't be late for the feast" Pomfrey said "what I'm not leaving her" George argued but quickly shut up when Pomfrey gave him the glowers "now come down when the hours up" she added to me and I nodded and with that away they went. I fell asleep quite quick and had the same dream I had on the train and when I woke up it was time to head down to the feast.

I made my way down to the great hall and cringed when I opened the door and the hall was in silence, I hurriedly sat next to the twins "what's happening?" I asked "the triwizard tournament that's what's happening" the twins said excitedly. Suddenly everything went dark and the ceiling that was enchanted looked like their was storm going on. I suddenly felt a pain in my shoulder 'ohh no he can't be here' I thought looking around for any signs of my father but there was nothing. The door next to the teachers table swung open and out it came Alastor Moody, he pulled out his wand and made the storm disappear. I got this uneasy feeling about Moody, I heard younger students asking who that is. "Mad-eye moody he's an auror." I explained to a younger girl who asked me "what's an auror?" she asked "dark wizard catcher" I heard Ron answering for me.

"hey sam you okay?" George asked me "yeah I don't know just have this feeling that something bad is going to happen this year" I said and he wrapped his arm round me "nothing bad is going to happen love I'm here for you" he said then kissed my forehead.


	24. Chapter 24

"It's not fair" Fred ranted, "yeah I don't see why they have to be 17 to enter" George carried on "guys just drop it you won't get in" I said and sighed rubbing my head. We were sitting in the common room after the feast and they have been complaining since they came back and I was getting sick of it. "but don't you agree that it's not fair?" Fred asked "no I don't and it's doing my head in" I said before getting up and making my way out the common room "where you going?" George asked "a walk" I replied then left.

I don't know what is up with me but I don't have the same patience like I used to. I keep snapping at little things, so I have taken myself away to calm down. I headed out over the grounds and made my way down to the Black Lake, there was a little dock that I sat at and looked over the lake it was so peaceful here. I took a few deep breaths and closed my eyes letting the silence wash over me.

"_ssssaaaammm" _ I heard hissing, my eyes snapped open and I looked around to find nothing.

"_sssaaamm you want to snap don't you" _ it hissed again, I rubbed my head I must be imaging this

"_You aren't imaging it, you are going to join me sooner or later. You should really get in touch with the darker side of you these people that say they care about you, but they won't when they find out the real you that you have been hiding_" after they said this I instantly knew who it was it was my father. _**"thats not true your lying" **_I thought. _"believe what you will darling but just know both me and your mother are waiting for you when they all turn their backs on you" _ and then the voice disappeared "sam?" I heard George's voice ask, I turned round to see George with a questioning look "yeah?" I asked. "are you okay?" he asked sitting down and wrapping an arm round me. "yeah I don't know whats up with me lately, sorry I snapped" I apologised and snuggled into him "hey its okay we're just worried about you, ever since the world cup" George said kissing my forehead, we sat there for a while longer in silence "it's nice out here" George said quietly "yeah it is" I said back then added "we better head back before we get caught being out after curfew" and George stood up holding his hand out for me. We then headed back up to the common room to find Fred the only one in there. "hey sam you have a nice walk?" he asked "yeah just what I needed" I said with a smile "well I'm heading to bed see you guys later" I said and George pulled me in for a hug "night love" he said giving me a quick kiss. I headed up to my dormitory to find the girls sleeping, thank god I don't think I could handle them tonight with their comments. I crawled into my bed after changing and fell into a restless sleep.

_I woke up in a dark room in a sweat, where was I. The room looked familiar but I couldn't place it. It was a bedroom and when I found the light and looked around I noticed that there were pictures of me around the room. 'What is going on here' I thought._

"_hello darling" I heard and span round to see my father. "what am I doing here?" I asked "you know perfectly well why" Voldemort said. "you know perfectly well that it isn't going to happen" I said to which he just laughed."you will and it will be sooner than you think, why don't you tap into the dark magic within you and try it out you may realise you like it" he said and I was scared "I am nothing like you or my mother, there is no dark magic within me" I shouted "look again" he said pointing behind me where a book was levitating and as soon as I calmed down from the shock it fell to the ground. "what the hell have you done to me?" I asked "just got you to tap into the real you and not the you moulded by Dumbledore" he said then disappeared._

I shot up in my bed in the dormitory sweating and panting, 'it was all a dream' I thought and looked around all the girls were sleeping. 'what does he mean that I will be joining him soon' I thought as I climbed out of bed and headed downstairs to the common room. I sat in front of the fire and contemplated everything that could happen, 'the only reason everyone would turn their backs on me was if they found out about my father and that wouldn't be happening anytime soon not if I have anything to do with it' I thought.

The next day...

After the feast was done they were announcing who was going to be participating in the tournament, Viktor Krum, Fleur Delacour and Cedric Diggory were all the chosen champions. When Dumbledore started his speech again the goblet lit up and everyone looked around confused "Harry Potter?" Dumbledore said quietly then said it again more loudly and hermione pushed him so he would make it to the front and join the other champions. "how the hell did he manage that?" Fred said in amazement "i don't know but something about it doesn't sit right" I said. "c'mon lets head back to the common room" George said and we agreed and headed back upstairs.


	25. Chapter 25

Its been a few days since the champions were announced and Harry has been getting a load of stick about it. I know for a fact that he had nothing to do with his name going into the Goblet of Fire. Why would he when he just wants a normal life for once, just like me. Even his best friend has stopped talking to him, I would of thought that Ron would stick by him but apparently not.

I was currently walking down the corridor next to the court yard when I heard a commotion pick up, I looked out the window to see Draco giving Harry a hard time. I sighed an rubbed my head then made my way out. As Harry was going to walk away Draco pulled out his wand 'wrong move buddy' I thought then Moody came out of nowhere and transfigured Draco into a ferret. 'ohh great he is going to be in for it' I thought as I saw Professor McGonagall coming along, as soon as Draco ran away I went after him and caught up with him in a deserted corridor.

"what do you want blood traitor" Draco hissed

"and here's me thinking that you were going to be nice to your cousin" I said and he smirked "I always knew one day you would come crawling back to our side, what happened did you get sick of the light and the blood traitors you call friends and your boyfriend." he said. This made me snap and I dropped my bag and shoved him against the wall "don't call them that" I sneered and Draco looked scared "Sam" Draco said pointing behind me where I dropped my bag, I turned round and looked at my bag that was floating and backed away from Draco and grabbed the bag. "how did you do that?" he asked "i've got to go, but don't breath a word of this or else" I threatened and he nodded. I headed down the corridor silently cursing my father in my head _"what the hell have you done to me" _ I thought, _**"like I said getting you in touch with the darker side of you, it is your destiny after all to join me and your mother" **_was my fathers reply and this brought me back to what Lupin said about destiny's, everyone has one but we can change it if we want.

"why do we have to take dance class" George and Fred whined, "you know why, the yule ball" I said with a laugh and a shake of my head at the pair. We were currently on our way to our first dance class and were not looking forward it at all, "just think about it, theres other years going to be there so we get to make fun of them" I said and this cheered them up. Boy did we get a laugh, Ron had to dance with McGonagall and the twins will never let him live it down. We were in the great hall during a study period and Ron and Harry were talking about who they were going to ask to the ball, Fred started giving Ron a hard time so Ron snapped "who you asking then?" and Fred picked up a piece of paper and threw it at Angelina and mimed asking her to the ball which had me and George in stitches. "So Jojo will you go to the ball with me?" George turned to me and asked and I smiled "you haven't called me that in a while" I said "yeah I know but i'm going to be calling you that more now" he said then added "so what's your answer?" and I smiled "of course I will go to the ball with you" I said and he leaned in and gave me a kiss. "yuk! Get a room, we don't need to see that" Katie shouted from the top of the table and I rolled my eyes. "she's just jealous love" George said and I nodded.

"Hey sam where you going?" George asked catching up with me in the corridor, "i'm going to do laps round the Quidditch pitch" I said and he nodded "okay I'll catch up with you later" George said and gave me a quick kiss. I headed out to the pitch and began doing my laps, I couldn't help but feel as if someone was watching me. Once I had done a few laps I sat down on a bench and grabbed my water bottle and took a drink. I felt a hand being placed on my shoulder and I span round and hit the person "ow! Jojo" I heard George say. "shit sorry George but you snuck up on me" I said helping him up "it's okay, I just came down to see if you were finished?" he asked and I nodded "nearly just away to nip into the locker rooms to have a shower" I said and he nodded "do you want me to wait for you?" he asked "no its okay I'll meet you in the common room" I said and he gave me a quick kiss "see you when you come up" he said and left.

I picked up my things and headed into the locker room and had a quick shower. I was nearly dressed and only head to put my shirt on when I heard something behind me. I span round only to see a flash of light and someone shouting "stupify". I felt myself fly against the lockers with a bang, I groaned as I pulled myself up and grabbed my shirt and pulled it on while grabbing my wand, "so this is what your hiding, I wonder how your boyfriend will take it when he finds out" I heard a familiar voice say but after hitting my head I couldn't focus. "well not only your boyfriend but the whole school when they find out your a deatheater" they carried on. "but i'm not a deatheater" I said "but that marks tells us different" they said. "what do you want?" I asked "you'll find out soon, but for now I will keep it to myself" they said and when my focus cleared I looked up I saw Katie.


End file.
